This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
The varied uses of removably adhesive papers, or notes, such as Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company's (otherwise known as 3M Corporation's) Post-it®. brand notes, is well known in the art. In general office practice, for example, an addressor will compose a handwritten message on such a note, adhere the note to a document, and convey the document with the attached note to an intended recipient for action to be taken in accordance with the handwritten message.
Alternatively, such notes may be used as reminders, and adhered to conspicuous places to draw attention to them.
One known drawback to the use of such notes is the amount of time involved in writing down a desired message. Indeed, it takes noticeably more time and effort to write down a 23-word sentence, for example, than it does to say and record it. In professions where time cannot be wasted, and where efficiency concerns exist, this is particularly acutely noticed.
In partially addressing this shortcoming, the general, obvious advantages of recorded audio communication over the written or printed medium are well known. They include the superior ease and speed of dictation (over handwriting or typing) and the opportunity to make a more personal and/or distinct impression on the receiver, by way of vocal inflection, tone of voice, etc.
Audio recording and reproducing devices, the various constructions of which are well known in the art, have been employed for multiple personal and business communication purposes, including for message conveyance, audio mail, audio product promotion and self-reminder systems. Examples of such uses and devices can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,918 to Crowell and U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,869 to Jacobson et al. Additional non-limited examples of such devices include known hand-held voice recorders, key-chain voice recorders, and voice-recording pens.
For purposes of this disclosure, the terms “audio recordation and playback device”, “audio recordation and reproduction circuitry”, “voice recorders”, any variations thereof, or such similar terms that connote the same meaning, are understood to be the virtually infinitely variable arrangements of physical and electrical circuitry and components, including, but not limited to, the quantity, style and functionality of various buttons, switches, microphones, speakers, light emitting diodes, displays, power sources, and the like, that form such devices, which are well known to those skilled in the art.
The prior art also contains some voice recording and reproduction devices with ancillary attachments adapted to couple the voice recording and reproducing devices to objects. One such exemplary attachment is a pocket clip integrated with a voice-recording pen. The clip allows for the pen to be attached to a user's pocket, or even a document, for example. However, one drawback of this arrangement is the geometry and binding capacity of both the clip itself, and the clip with the pen. It is known that pens with pocket clips are not designed for the same purposes, nor commonly used in the same manners as are paper clips, binder clips, or generally, spring clips, to attach to documents, for example, or bind documents together.
Another exemplary attachment is a key-chain ring connected to a voice-recorder. The key-chain ring allows for attachment of the voice recorder to a set of keys, for example. However, such a key-chain ring and voice-recorder configuration is similarly not designed for, and not intended, nor adapted to be used in the same manner as spring clips.
It is noted that, as used herein, the term “spring clips” generally refers, without limitation, to, known binder clips, paper clips and any variations and configurations thereof that have similar known purposes and functions, and which are adapted to be biasedly attached to objects, and/or hold multiple objects, such as documents, together. The uses and advantages of such spring clips are well known in the art.
It is also noted that the prior art continues to recognize the distinct and separate advantages of reusable adhesive-backed notes, audio recording and reproduction devices, and spring clips, yet predominantly uses each independently of the others.
Thus, it is the combination and utilization of the advantageous features of these three items that has not been realized by the prior art. As such, it is observed that the prior art is deficient in, and that there is a need for, audio recording and reproducing devices that are particularly adapted for removable adherence to objects in the same manner as spring clips, thereby providing the benefits of recorded audio communications together with the configurations, adaptabilities and binding capabilities of spring clips, thus facilitating the attachment of recorded audio messages to documents, for example.